


One Fell Swoop

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Destruction, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Het, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Tragedy, War, theme: murder - Freeform, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron comforts Hermione as she grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fell Swoop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** One Fell Swoop  
 **Summary:** Ron comforts Hermione as she grieves.  
 **Rating: PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Angst, Reference to Death  
 **Prompt:** Garden Gnomes  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).**

One Fell Swoop

  
The only survivors of the horrific devastation were a couple of muggle garden gnomes. Ron stood in the midst of the ashes of what used to be Hermione's childhood home, desperately trying to console his hysterical girlfriend. Ron didn't know what to say. What could he say when she lost her entire family and her home in one fell swoop?

So he said nothing. Instead he held Hermione tightly to his chest, letting her tears saturate his robes and caught her when knees buckled from her uncontrollable sobs. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissed the top of her head, and let his love for her support her through her grief.


End file.
